


Whatever It Is

by Lilbit903



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harmony & Co Lyric Llama, Romance, Smut, a tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbit903/pseuds/Lilbit903
Summary: Harry's not quite sure what it is about Hermione, but he knows that he never wants to let it go.





	Whatever It Is

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics “She’s got eyes that cut you like a knife and lips that taste like sweet red wine and pretty legs go to heaven every time. She got a gentle way that puts me at ease. When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe, got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees." , from the song, Whatever It Is by The Zac Brown Band. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> More fluff. With a bit of smut. 
> 
> If you haven't already please join us on Facebook in the group Harmony & Co (18+) for truly awesome story recommendations about one of my favorite couples, games, polls, and who knows, maybe you'll be inspired to write too.

Harry had never known what red wine had tasted like, until he’d kissed it off Hermione’s lips. He wasn’t quite sure if it was her or the wine that made that kiss so sweet, but he kept kissing her trying to figure it out. So far, he was sure it was her. There was just something about her that made him insane with need for her. He’d fallen down the rabbit hole so to speak, and he wasn’t eager to leave. 

I’d all started at a New Year’s Eve Party Luna had thrown. He was nervous to say the least, never knowing what to expect when it came to Luna. But Hermione had given him one of those looks, the kind that made him feel as if he had done something terribly wrong, and he’d gone along that night. And Hermione, Gods she’d been beautiful. Dressed in a silky black dress with deep maroon patterns swirling about the bottom. A pair of matching heels on her feet. 

Those heels had nearly done him in. They emphasized her shapely legs and honestly he spent most of the night staring at them. Every time she moved or danced her dress would move with her, giving him teasing glances of her thighs. He found himself wanting to place kisses from the tips of her toes all the way up her legs to the heaven he was sure that was waiting there. 

At one point during the night, she’d gone outside with Luna to help with a last minute preparation and when she’d walked back in, Harry had nearly forgotten to breathe. It didn’t matter that he was in a room full of friends and people he hadn’t met. All he could see was her, and when she’d smiled at him. Well, he’d nearly hit his knees. 

How he’d managed to ignore the fact that his best friend had turned into a breathtaking woman right before his eyes, he wasn’t sure. But there she was, and when she’d laughed it was all he could do to refrain from kissing her. Somehow he’d fallen for his best friend without even noticing. So, he’d stayed by her side all night, lightly brushing his fingers across hers at every opportunity. Taking whatever chance he could to touch her, brushing hair from her face, trailing his fingers down her arm, pressing his hand to the small of her back when they walked through the room. 

And when midnight came, he pressed a kiss to her lips, licking the droplets of red wine from her mouth. And then he found he couldn’t stop kissing her. Everywhere she touched was fire, and yet he’d never been so eager to burn. Locking eyes, they’d quietly excused themselves from the party, where they apparated to his flat. 

From there they’d been a tangle of limbs. Pushing and pulling clothing off one another. Hermione giggling as they knocked over the truly awful lamp he’d sat on the entryway bench. Gasping once his mouth made its way down the column of her neck. The sound of his belt hitting the floor. 

He’d lifted her in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom where he’d shut the door with his foot. Then he’d laid her down on his bed and proceeded to place kisses on every bare inch of leg he could reach, before finally pressing kisses to her mound. Her gasps and moans of pleasure had been music to his ears and he’d chased the taste of her until her hands hand fisted their way into his hair and forced him to move himself up her body. There they’d joined and Harry had never known a better pleasure than that. It was better than flying, and Harry was quite sure he’d never want to stop. 

And once his release finally came, moments after Hermione’s, he’d pressed his sweaty head against her chest, relishing in the way her heartbeat brought a sense of peace to him. Rolling off her gently, he’d cleaned them both up before curling up against her in bed and dousing the lights with a whispered Nox. 

He didn’t know what it was, but he was pretty sure he never wanted to let go of whatever it is that made Hermione the was she was. Pressing soft kisses along her shoulders he allowed himself to be eased into sleep by the sound of her steady breathing.


End file.
